Nothing Breaks Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie learns this from three Vladats. Sequel to guestsuprise's story "Burning Love." :)


**This story is the sequel story to guestsurprise's story "Burning Love." I suggest you read that one first before reading this one. :)**

 **I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Vampiro. Aleu, Salwa, Cassie, Gena, and Vamps belong to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Nothing Breaks Family**

Salwa looked at her father. "Are you sure that will work, Dad?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Go find your aunts Rachel, Sasha, and Aleu and tell them what we have in mind," he said.

"Yes, Dad," she said, giving him a hug, which he returned before she went to head out, but then stopped and turned back to her family. "Do you think Cassie will listen?"

"She will," Vamps said with a chuckle. "She just needs a little nudge in the right direction."

Salwa nodded and headed out to find her aunts, although two of them would be her sister-in-laws in the future, with Sasha marrying Whampire and Aleu marrying Vamps. The young girl giggled to herself, but the three women she was looking for heard her laughter from the living room.

"What's so funny, kiddo?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Oh, I was just thinking how Aunt Sasha and Aunt Aleu will become my sisters when they marry my brothers," she said.

"Hey, that's right," Sasha said with a smile. "How about that?"

Aleu chuckled. "I didn't even realize that until now," she said with a smile.

Salwa smiled again before looking at them. "I was actually looking for you three," she said. "Dad was hoping you could help him, Whampire, and Vamps to get Cassie to listen to them."

"She's avoiding them?" Rachel asked in concern.

"We heard about what happened," Sasha said. "Is Cassie alright?"

"She won't even go near them," Salwa said. "She's blaming herself for that accident."

"Oh, dear," Aleu said in worry. "Why would she be blaming herself so harshly for an accident?"

"Cassie's had a rough past," Rachel explained. "She didn't even get a good home until she met Gena and then later on, us."

"Even the smallest mistake brings back bad memories for her," Sasha said. "Despite all of us trying to help her, those bad memories like to rear their ugly heads."

"I know the feeling," Salwa said sadly.

Rachel went up to her and hugged her. "It's not easy to let go of those past memories," she said gently. "But over time, with love and care, those memories will fade."

"She's right," said Sasha, hugging Salwa and Aleu joined the hug too.

"Now, how can we help Vampiro, Vamps, and Whampire?" Aleu asked.

"Dad was thinking that you three could corner Cassie in the lab and lock her inside with them," Salwa said. "That way, she'd have to listen to them and she wouldn't be able to avoid him."

Rachel was instantly worried. "I don't know, Salwa. That seems a bit too extreme," she said.

"But the aliens have used that tactic before when some of us were too scared to even give them a chance to show us they meant no harm," Aleu pointed out.

"True," Sasha said. "And we know the Vladats would never hurt any of us, especially not the children."

"Sasha's right," Rachel said. "But still, we might trigger a bad memory for Cassie."

"But Cassie will only avoid going into my lab otherwise," said Frankenstrike as he came up to them. "She'll continue to avoid the Vladats and not give them a chance to cheer her up."

The girls knew the alien scientist had a point and Rachel turned to him. "Frankenstrike, will you keep an eye on the lab while the Vladats help Cassie?" She asked.

He nodded. "I will," he promised.

Rachel, Sasha, and Aleu nodded. "Alright," Sasha said. "Let's go find Cassie."

It didn't take them long to find Cassie and they brought her to the lab, managing to corner her inside the lab. Seeing they were going to leave her with the Vladats, Cassie looked at her aunts in a panic and Rachel felt bad and went up to her. "I'm sorry, Cassie," she said, hugging the teenager. "But you need to give them a chance."

Cassie looked up at her and Rachel gave the young girl a very gentle push towards the three Vladats before heading out and locking the door behind her.

Feeling the Vladats watching her, Cassie sank to her knees, ashamed to look at them. Vampiro noticed she was about to cry. "Cassie, are you afraid of us?" He asked gently.

She looked at him in surprise. "No," she said. "Because you three have shown you'll never hurt me."

"Why are you hurting us then?" Whampire asked.

Cassie looked at him in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Cassie," Vampiro said, getting her attention. "You're hurting us by not giving us a chance to help you see that it was only an accident. Not only that, it hurts us to see you being so hard on yourself because of an accident and we don't like seeing you hurting on the inside."

Cassie's tears began to fall as she realized that by avoiding the Vladats, she had been hurting them more. Whampire reached out a hand to her and she took it, letting him gently pull her closer to him. "Cassie, please understand. Accidents are just that: accidents. And they should never be the reason to avoid family," he said gently.

Cassie began crying harder. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

The three Vladats managed to sit up and Whampire pulled her into a hug. "It's alright," he said soothingly to her. Vamps and Vampiro came up beside Whampire and hugged Cassie too. She returned the hugs and was careful to avoid the burns on their backs. Vampiro gently wiped away Cassie's tears, rubbing her cheek soothingly with his hand.

"Come now, no more tears, little one," he said and she nodded. "Now then, would you be a dear and apply that herbal medicine Frankenstrike made for us on our backs?"

Cassie nodded. "I'll help Salwa fix her invention too so you guys can enjoy the sunlight like the others," she said.

"Rachel talked with Eatle about that," Vamps said with a smile. "They were discussing putting in stronger supports so that the sunroof will withstand anything."

Feeling a lot better now, Cassie began applying the herbal medicine to her uncles' backs and noticed how the burns began rapidly healing. "Uncle Frankenstrike must have mixed this herbal medicine with Uncle Wildvine's healing salve. Your burns are all healed," she said.

The three Vladats saw she was right as they began feeling immensely better and Vampiro pulled Cassie into a hug. "And you, little one? Are you feeling better?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said before activating his telekinesis, which wrapped around Cassie and gently pinned her to the medical berth. "Boys, why don't we make sure she feels better?"

Whampire and Vamps smiled. "We haven't given her a tickle torture in a while," Vamps said.

"Let's remedy that," Whampire said as the three Vladats began tickling the teenager.

Cassie giggled and laughed as the three aliens got her tickle spots good and they were expert ticklers. She let out a squeak as Vampiro tickled her underarms and he chuckled. "Does that tickle?" He asked teasingly.

She nodded as they gave her a break, but she smiled at them. "Can you guys tickle me again?" She asked.

They were a bit surprised, but smiled and watched her try to protect her ticklish spots as she giggled as they smirked. "You want more tickles, hmm?" Whampire asked.

"Far be it from us to refuse a request like that from our niece," Vamps said with a chuckle.

Vampiro smirked. "Then let's begin again," he said.

Cassie was soon laughing and squealing as Vamps and Whampire blew raspberries into her neck and Vampiro was blowing raspberries into her stomach. Her laughter suddenly went silent and they saw she had reached her limit and let her up. "You alright, Cassie?" Vamps asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said, taking a few deep breaths.

"Good," said Whampire. "Why don't we go see how the sunroof is coming?"

The others nodded and Vampiro picked Cassie up, carrying her up to the roof where Salwa and Eatle were checking the supports. "Those should hold against anything now," said Eatle.

"Thanks for helping me with it, Eatle," Salwa said.

"No problem, Salwa," he said.

Seeing her family come up, Salwa instantly went up and hugged her father and brothers. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We're fine," Vampiro said to his daughter as he returned her hug. Whampire and Vamps did the same before Salwa hugged Cassie.

"Thank you for helping them, Cassie," she said.

"You're welcome, Salwa," the younger girl said.

Cassie suddenly felt four familiar hands pick her up and pull her into four familiar arms. "Cassie? Is everything okay, sweetheart?" He asked.

She nodded and hugged her father, who returned the hug and Vampiro came up to them. "Remember, Cassie. Nothing, not even accidents, can break a family," he said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hey, Amiga. I was wondering if you'd do a story for me. Could you do one where Shocks and Hope admit their feelings for each other with a little encouragement from Rachel, Feedback, and Sparkle? Pretty please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
